Lost In Your Mind
Chapter 1: Nails Ri Dae-Jung and his two Pokémon, a Hydreigon named Pytka and a Weavile named Sibpal were walking through the streets. He stole a Magikarp from Lake Valor, which he named Vosem, it evolved into Gyarados six days ago. A Poké Nerd tried to catch Sibpal, but due to the microchip Ri Dae-Jung implanted, the ball ceased working. Ri Dae-Jung usually got paid 2,000 Poké Dollars for a successful assassination, he also fought trainers, which he used the prize money. Pytka and Sibpal were in their human formes, all three were lost, tired and hungry. " (F*** me.....)" Pytka mumbled in Russian out of frustration. He wrapped his wings around himself after a cold air hit him. His stomach cramped in hunger and he looked around. The three would take turns staying outside, When it was Pytka's shift, he saw a pink-haired girl handing out a ham and cheese on toast. "I noticed you looking through trash cans, here, you're probably hungry." She said. Pytka took bites out of it. He tapped on the wall, and Ri Dae-Jung and Sibpal came out, she gave the two ham and cheese on toast aswell. "Hey, I know you, you're that Hydreigon boy." She said. " (Angel?)" Pytka said. He stood up, he was 5'7, Pytka didn't speak good English and Sinnoh people were bewildered by the language that he and the rest of Ri Dae-Jung's team spoke in. " (More?)" He asked her in Korean. Angel looked on, He is really hungry, she thought. "Want to back to my place?" She asked them. Pytka nodded. The walk felt like forever, Pytka could not even fly and Sibpal was beyond tired. Ri Dae-Jung felt faint from hunger and leaned onto Pytka for support. " (He's gonna faint!)" Pytka said. Chapter 2: Language Barrier. Ri Dae-Jung and his team were leaded to a house. "Marie! I'm home!" Angel said. Marie came down stairs. "It's you!" She said. She noticed he looked tired, Pytka caught him, Sibpal and Pytka sat down on the couch and Ri Dae-Jung still stood up. Marie then heard a loud growl and at the same time, Ri Dae-Jung staggered and looked faint. " (Apparently, there's been a lack of food in the streets)" He said, sounding faint. Other than the toast, he barely eaten all day. Marie quickly ran into the kitchen, since both Sibpal and Pytka were in their human formes, she gave them plates of food aswell, Ri Dae-Jung felt his vision blur and eyes shut. " (Holy fuck! Don't you dare faint on me!)" Pytka yelled. Angel noticed. "Marie! he's fainted from hunger!" Angel said, running into the kitchen. She took off Ri Dae-Jung's coat and anything on his upper body, then put a towel around his neck, then splashed him with cool water. "Sorry, you've fainted and we thought you were going to die." Angel said. He nodded in understanding. Pytka then looked at Ri Dae-Jung, Angel looked at the male Hydreigon. " (Eat, please Pytka, you're probably starving)" Angel said. Pytka then nodded, understanding the Korean. Marie went out of the kitchen, and gave Ri Dae-Jung his meal. "Sorry about that, you have got to be starving." She said. Ri Dae-Jung tried very hard not to wolf it down, he barely eaten three days and could not afford to go another day without something in his stomach. Pytka ate quite quickly, he went three days without eating, and was thankful. ” (You, are a fucking angel)” He said to Angel. Her cooking was pretty good, better than the stuff he ate as a Deino and Zweilous. Sibpal didn't even bothered to use the knife and fork and wolved it down. " (Fucking Arceus, slow the fuck down!)" Pytka yelled. When Sapphire noticed, Sibpal quickly wiped away his mouth. "Oh, izvineniya, I was really hungry, I usually wouldn't use manners of such atrocity....." Sibpal said. Sapphire though his Russian accent was absolutely charming, despite the raspiness, it was somewhat soft and relaxed. When he finished, he sent out his Pokémon outside and Marie did the same. " (A Mew?)" He whispered. Pytka and Angel sat together, Pytka wiped crumbs away from his mouth. She recongised the language Pytka spoke in, She got out a laptop and played a video. She got up and pulled Pytka up, it was a love song. Both of them slow-danced. "Angel, Can you go give Pytka a bath?" Marie asked from the living room. "Yeah, okay!" She said. She led Pytka to the bathroom. "Okay, remove your clothes." She said with mild hints of shyness in her voice. She gestured what he had to do Pytka did exactly what he was asked and gestured, Angel looked, he had no body hair at all, his skin was pale, he was toned and quite attractive, he took off his gloves aswell. "I don't know if Marie has clothes that fit you." She said. Pytka got onto the water, covering his genitalia. When Angel was done washing his hair, she was gentle not to touch Pytka's wings, which were extremely sensitive until she ran the spray on them, most Hydreigon usually flinched, but Pytka was a much different case. She also found out that his wings were his most ticklish spots, which she found out the hard way, when she accidentally brushed her water spray through all six of his wings, he started thrashing and squealing from laughter. ” (Th-That tickles! Don’t!)” He pleaded. ”Sorry, I have to do your wings!” She said, keeping a firm grip on Pytka’s left arm to keep him steady. Pytka’s laugh was almost heaven for her to listen to, despite his notorious assassin job she found out in the internet, his laugh was almost cute to listen to. “ (Please don‘t! I’m too ticklish there! No wings!)” He pleaded while laughing. It took minutes, Pytka calmed down when she was done with the wings. He was breathing heavily, still giggling from the aftermath. When she was finally done, she gave him boxers, a pair of blue shorts and a blue short-sleeved shirt with red stripes. He dried himself and put them on. He sat in the living room, looking curiously at the Mew. "Oh, that's Koi!" She said. Koi was a little shocked at the Hydreigon watching her curiously. "Maybe he's never seen a Mew before." Koi whispered to Angel. Both Sibpal and Pytka didn't speak English at the time. " (Hello, Have you seen a Mew before?)" Koi asked in Korean. Much to her and Angel's surprise, Pytka responded back in the same language. "So, he speaks Korean and Russian, but prefers the latter." Angel said. " (I heard of Mewtwo, but I haven't heard of Mew)" Pytka replied back in Korean. His Korean was slightly accented, but pretty intelligible. Sibpal used Korean too, but was less Russian-accented. Later in the day, Pytka and Angel sat by the laptop. Angel had to admit, despite how brutal and scary Hydreigon were according to their PokéDex entry, she found Pytka to be kind of cute, the way he held onto her arm and rested his head against hers. She even found his human forme attractive. Chapter 3: Deino plush toy. Pytka was allowed to go out shopping. He walked through the shopping area and entered a toy shop. He saw plush toys of Pokémon everywhere, he even saw dolls, action figures and many things. "Hello sir, how are you?" The shop assistant, who was a brunette woman with glasses said. Pytka didn't understand English too well. He took a pen and a notebook out of his carrier bag, which Angel gave him. He wrote "I can't speak English." He handed her the notebook and she wrote "My apologies, do you want me to help you find anything?" He wrote back "No, I'll be fine." He walked through the plush toy stand until he saw a Deino plush toy. It was about 9 inches, It sat next to a Cherrim and a Vulpix plush toy. He picked it up, then went to the shop assistant. He gave the girl his notebook and she wrote "Is that okay?" "Да (Yes)" He said, nodding. She didn't know the language he spoke in, but knew that he was happy with it. It costed 200 Poke Dollars and he paid for it. The Deino was placed in a plastic bag. After making the purchase, he flew while holding onto the bag, after making it back to the cottage. "Oh, you're back, Pytka?" Koi asked, opening the door for him. He went up to Angel, and pulled out the Deino plush toy. Angel looked at it, then gave the toy a hug. Angel couldn't speak Russian, but could speak Korean. " (Thank you, the toy is so cute!)" She said in Korean. He nodded. Ruby, a Clefable entered the room. "Is your new boy a Hydreigon?" She asked Angel. "Uh-uh, He's all I ever wanted." Angel said, hugging the plush Deino to her chest. "I've noticed since he got you a Deino plush, which is Hydreigon's starting from." She said. Marie and Ri Dae-Jung entered the room. "Oh, did Pytka buy you that?" Marie asked the Sylveon. "Yeah." Angel replied back. Marie thought it was cute. Mika, her Raichu entered the room, she was a female Raichu. Ri Dae-Jung noticed most of her Pokémon were cute Pokémon while his were evil and scary looking Pokémon like Hydreigon and Spiritomb, except Weavile, she thought that was adorable. Sibpal sat in the room.Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics